Christmas Under the Doom Tree
by Adrastia
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon Christmas fic featuring Ann and Allen. It's a sort of light hearted comedy with a tiny dash of romance. It's the first actual SM fic I've done. I decided to use dub names becaue I thought they worked better in the fic. Plus I wanted


Chrismas Under the Doom Tree  
  
[pic]  
  
"Brrrr....... It's cold!" Ann said, hugging her arms to her chest. "This whole winter thing is very uncomfortable. I'm going it to stay in and watch some TV tonight Allen. You can worry about the tree! I'm too cold!"  
  
"But Ann!" Allen said, annoyed. "The Doom Tree needs energy. We can't just slack off because you feel cold!"  
  
Ann pointed to the electronic sign above the bank. It had a temperture and time reading on it. "34 degrees! Allen it's 34 degrees! Those stupid weak humans will fall like dominos in this weather anyway! Please..... I'm cold Allen!"  
  
"Fine! Do what you want Ann! I can handle this by myself!" Allen yelled as he stormed off with his flute in hand.  
  
"I don't know why she's so whiney today....." Allen muttered as he changed to his alien form. "It's not that cold.... really!"  
  
Allen looked around. The malls seemed alot more crowded these past few days. People were muttering something about Christmas. Allen had no idea what that was and he didn't care. He just knew he needed to gather energy for the Doom Tree. It was very important. Both his life and Ann's life depended on it.  
  
He looked at his flute. "Ann always picks the Cardians....." he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh well, I don't need her this time anyway!"  
  
And with that he went to the mall. There were so many people there, he was sure to gather more than enough energy for the Doom Tree there.  
  
Ann took the elevator up to the apartment. She was so glad to be out of the cold.  
  
"I don't know how Allen can stand it out there! The tree can wait a bit. I feel fine, I'm not weak and this morning the Doom Tree looked fine. He's over-reacting!" Ann said as she hung her coat up and sat on the couch. She took the romote off the coffee table and flicked on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she came to something that caught her eye. "The Sailor V Christmas Special" it was called.  
  
"Oh just like those losers with the sailor suits!" Ann said, laughing. "How ridiculess!"  
  
But she sat through it anyway. At first she thought it would be good for a laugh but the more she watched the more interested she became in this whole Christmas thing. It seemed like fun. She wouldn't mind getting a few gifts and maybe if she gave Darien a gift......  
  
"Heheh.... this might be fun, she thought.  
  
Allen floated atop the mall roof. He too out the Cardian deck and picked a card at random.  
  
"This should do the trick," he said as he began to play the flute. A haunting melody filled the air and the Cardian was summoned.  
  
A green skinned elf-like girl appeared, wearing a red and white fur trimmed outfit.  
  
"What the-! Oh never mind! Who cares what she looks like!" Allen said. "Cardian Noelle," he began. "You are to gather energy for the Doom Tree at this mall. Understand? Now go. Hurry."  
  
Noelle simply nodded and disappeared. When she materialized inside the mall she seemed to blend right in with the "Meet Santa" display.  
  
"Look mommy, an elf!" A jotous boy yelled as he waited in line to see Santa.  
  
Noelle raised her hand to attack with a blast when she was knocked down by a blonde girl with odangos.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! I gotta get to the Gap!" She yelled as she zoomned bye.  
  
"Why that little-" Noelle began right before she was mobbed by a dozen screaming kids. "We wanna see Santa!" one yelled pointing to the "Santa is feeding his rendeer and will return at 3:30" sign as she yanked on Noelle's skirt. Another screamed that the line was too long. They mobbed her, all yelling about toys and Santa.  
  
"Leave me alone! Get off you brats!" Noelle yelled as kids, believing she was Santa's helper (the way she was dressed who wouldn't) danced around her and whined about wanting to see Santa.  
  
Meanwhile, on the mall's roof Allen waited.  
  
"What's taking so long?" He said to himself. " Shouldn't I hear screams? A ruckus? Something isn't right here....."  
  
He teleported into the mall. He gasped when he saw Noelle mobbed by what was now atleast two dozen brats. Several mothers were yelling at their unruley kids to no avail. And when they saw Allen.......  
  
"Look! Another elf!" They screamed. Suddenly he was mobbed too.  
  
He saw that he was directly in front of the "Meet Santa" display and thought to himself, "This must be that Christmas stuff everyone keeps talking about. What a drag."  
  
He called out to Noelle to start gathering energy from the ample source of little brats but his voice was lost in the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, Noelle broke free and backed away. She readied a candy cane blast.  
  
Ann wasn't home when the news report broke out on the TV she had left on. The street reporter who had been at the mall doing a story on the hottest toys of the year suddenly announced that two psychotic elves were attacking children waiting in line to see Santa.  
  
"It's bedlam here!" The reporter said as she ducked a blast of candy canes coming from one of the "psychotic elves". "They suddenly appeared out of nowhere ans suddenly started to attack. Wait a second, who's that?" She said as she motioned for the camera man to pan up to the second floor railing.  
  
Sailor Moon then jumped off the second floor rail. She made a silly pose and said, "How dare you ruin Christmas for these children! In the name of the moon I'll make sure you end up on Santa's naughty list this year! I am Sailor Moon, the champi-"  
  
That's all she got out before a little boy in a blue hat kicked her in the shin.  
  
"Owwwwwww! Owwwwwie owww!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon bawled, grabbing her shin and hopping around.What did you do that for?! I'm trying to save you!"  
  
"Because you are ruining the show!" The the boy with the blue hat said, annoyed. I get dragged here with my sis every year! This is the first time I've ever had any fun! HAHAHA! That funny elf guy made sis cry! This is great!"  
  
The boy kicked Sailor Moon in the shin again before scampering off to ask for Allen's autograph.  
  
And the chaos continued....  
  
Ann was quite a busy alien herself at that time. She was out buying lights and decorations for the Doom Tree.  
  
She was on her way to the mall, howver on her way there she passed a discount store.  
  
"Discount decorations? Wholesale? Can't pass up a deal like that. Hope little miss shopaholic meatball brain isn't in here....," Ann said as she went into the store.  
  
Passing by aisle six where they kept the christmas lights Ann tripped over a box of lights that had fallen into the aisle.  
  
"Ow.....," she moaned.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand take hers and help her to her feet. She looked up to see that it was Darien.  
  
"Darien!" She gasped, blushing. "thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome Ann, are you ok?" He replied.  
  
Ann clung to him. "Oh Darien! I am now! Thank you so much. I feel so safe in your arms....."  
  
Darien sighed and tried to peel Ann off of him. "Umm... Ann, I have to go...."  
  
"Oh ok.... guess tou are going to see Serena....," Ann said, a depressed tone in her voice.  
  
"No," Darien said. "Actually I've got to do some shopping...."  
  
"For her right?" Ann said in a gloomy tone.  
  
"Serena isn't the only person on my list Ann," Darien replied.  
  
This made Ann's eyes light up. "He likes me!" She thought.  
  
Oh go ahead then Darien! I gotta do some shopping myself!" "Heheh.... and it gives me a chance to surprise you with a little something heheheh..."  
  
Ann watched as Darien waved goodbye and left the store. Ann picked up a few boxes of lights, some cheap decorations and some wrapping paper. After she paid she rushed out to do some very special shopping.  
  
Meanwhile at the mall.......  
  
Sailor Moon was getting pelted with candy cane blasts from Noelle.  
  
"This is like so not cool!" She said, dodging another peppermint assault.  
  
Kids ran wild through the mall cheering on the "elves". It was a catostrophic nightmare. Parents were franticaly searching for their children.  
  
"That's it!" Allen said. "This is ridiculess!"  
  
He pushed his way through the swarm of kids and came up behind Sailor Moon, who was too busy dodging Noelle's blasts to notice him.  
  
He grinned and drained all her energy. "So tired..... Think I'll take a nap.....," she said as she dropped to the ground snoring away.  
  
Kids were cheering and screaming  
  
"Finally!" Noelle said. "I was getting sick of this!"  
  
She then proceeded to drain the energy of everyone in the imediate area. When she was done she picked up a credit card she found on the floor that someone must have dropped during the chaos. Her eyes lit up and she started to walk towards the food court on the lover level. There were still people awake there.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Aleen yelled. "Where are you going?"  
  
To grab some grub!" Noelle retorted. "I'm starving. I did all the work! Now It's time for a little me time!"  
  
And she left to go stuff her face. Leaving Allen with a huge sweatdrop on his.  
  
He decided to go home. He had plenty more cardians and besides, he was very tired.  
  
Ann got off the bus and walked into the mall. She stepped dead in her tracks as soon as she got inside. She knew right away what had happened.  
  
"Great! I hope everyone at thr GAP hasn't been drained!" She said as she headed past the aftermath of Allen's energy gathering job.  
  
There were people gathering around to see what had happened. Ann walked right past them and the food court. A green skinned elf-like girl was purchasing food at a Chik-Fila stand.  
  
"No you moron!" The green skinned girl yelled. "I want a large orfer of fries! Not a small! Can't you get anything right?!"  
  
Ann just shrugged it off. It looked like one of the elves from the Sailor V Christmas special she had seen earlier. "They sure seemed alot nicer on TV," she mumbled. She saw the gap an went in. She saw the perfect gift for Darien on TV today. It was on a GAP commercial. She figured she better pick out something for Allen too.  
  
"Ugh.....," Sailor Moon groaned as she got up. She looked around. "Guess the fight is over...."  
  
She then looked at her watch. "Ahh! The GAP closes in 15 minutes!" She gasped. And with that she was off to get Darien that wicked cool gift she had seen in that commercial.  
  
On the way home Allen was knocked down by Lita.  
  
"Oh sorry Allen!" She said blushing. "You ok?"  
  
"Um yeah I'm fine Lita. What are those?" He asked. Pointing to the packages under her arm.  
  
"Oh these?" Lita replied. "Presents of course!" I baked them myself. Since we kinda bumped into eachother I'll give you yours now. Just don't open it until tomorrow morning! If you do, that's cheating!"  
  
"Huh?" Allen asked, puzzled. "Cheating?"  
  
"Well gotta run! Lita said. Merry Christmas!" And she was gone in a flash.  
  
"Hi Allen!" A very familiar voice called. "Last minute shopping?"  
  
Allen turned around to see Molly standing there smiling.  
  
"Shopping?" He asked. Puzzled again.  
  
"Heheh. You're silly Allen. I'm looking for this new inchworm documentary for Melvin. He's gonna be so happy!" Molly's face was full of glee. "Hey could you help me? I can't believe I haven't gotten Serena's gift yet! I need some help picking out the perfect present."  
  
"Well.... actually I need to be getting-" He began when Molly grabbed his arm."  
  
"You need to be getting Serena something too huh?" Molly giggled. I knew you were a last minute shopper!"  
  
Allen just sweatdropped as he was led away by a rapidly chattering Molly.  
  
Ann was already waiting in a line at the GAP that seemed to stretch on for eternity when Serana (who was no longer in her sailor outfit ofcourse) ran in.  
  
"Oh good! They still have one!" She yelled as she grabbed Darien's gift-to- be off the rack and got in line. Nearly knocking over three mannequins in the process.  
  
"Oh no!" Ann thought. "It's meatball head! Great!"  
  
"Oh hi Ann!" Serena piped. "I just got Darien's gift! It's the last one! I'm glad I got here in time!" Serana was really yelling because the line was really long.  
  
Ann didn't bother to turn around. "That's nice. You know Serena, I got Darien a gift too!"  
  
"It can't be as good as mine!" Serena answered.  
  
"Heheh.... you wish!" Ann thought. She was next in line. She quickly paid and left. "Bye Serena! I hope Darien likes your present!"  
  
Allen was bored to death after a ten minute trip to the entomology section of the video store.  
  
"Molly," he began. "I really need-"  
  
"I know, Serena's gift! I think she'd like this special edition Sailor V movie on DVD. What are you getting her?"  
  
"Umm...., Well....," he didn't want to sound suspicious so he grabbed a random item off the shelf. "Ah here it is." He said neviously.  
  
"Math Blaster?" Molly said. A very odd expression had crept onto her face.  
  
Allen looked at the title and sweatdropped. "Umm... yeah..."  
  
"well I'm sure her mom will be pleased. Serena really needs to work on her math.  
  
Allen paid for the game and looked at his watch. "I need to be going...."  
  
"Ok!" Molly said. Have fun wrapping your gifts! I liike red paper on mine!" Just like that one you got. It's one of Lita's. I got one too!"  
  
Umm.... ok...." Allen said as he left the store. This Christmas thing was weird.  
  
As soon as Ann got home she opened the door that led to the Doom Tree. She sand the Christmas carols she had learned from TV as she trimmed the doom tree. She strung multi-colored lights and garland then hung red glass balls. Her singing was loud and joyous. "Allen's gonna be so surprised! This is so much fun!"  
  
Allen walked home slowly. Exhausted.  
  
"What a lousy day....," he murmured. "Atleast I got some energy for the doom tree."  
  
He took the elevator up to the apartment. Walking into the door he was ready to relax by the Doom Tree.  
  
He opened the door and was stunned by what he saw.  
  
"Ann.... what happened to the Doom Tree!" He yelled. Horrorfied. It looked like the trees he had seen in the mall and various other places.  
  
"I decorated it for Christmas Allen!" Isn't it beautifull! And look! I got you a present! But nooooo peeking 'til Christmas morning!" She said as she put his gift under the tree along with one for Darien.  
  
Now let's watch some TV! Christmas specials are on!"  
  
"What?" Allen said.  
  
"Yeah get into the spirit Scrooge!" Ann replied.  
  
"Scrooge?" Allen said, puzzed as ever. He was then led by the arm into the living room to watch Garfeild's Christmas.  
  
Christmas morning had come. Ann ran to the Doom Tree and grabbed Allen's gift. "C'mon! Open it!" She said to a bleary eyed Allen.  
  
"Ok ok Ann!" He said as he unwrapped his present.  
  
"Umm... well.... gee...." Allen said.  
  
"Don't ya just love it?!" Ann piped.  
  
I...I... I love it Ann. It's wonderfull.  
  
"C'mon! Try it on! See if it fits!" Ann said.  
  
Allen put on the soft, blue sweater. It fit perfectly. He put his arms around Ann and hugged her.  
  
"So...." Ann asked. "What did you get for me?"  
  
Umm..... well....." Suddenly he remembered the gift from Lita he had stuffed into the drawer by the sink. I forgot to put it under the tree! I'll be rigt back!" He said as he dashed to the kitchen. He opened the drawer and took out Lita's gift. Tearing off the "From Lita" tag he stuck on a piece of masking tape and wrote "From Allen". He then ran back to the Doom Tree and gave the gift to Ann.  
  
"I wonder what's inside....," Ann said, shaking the box. She then ripped off the paper and opened up the box inside revealing fresh baked muffins and cookies.  
  
"Wow these look fresh! And they smell so good!"  
  
"Thanks," Allen said, trying to sound convincing. I baked them myself."  
  
"Did you get baking tips from Lita?" Ann asked. "Because they look soooo good!"  
  
"Umm well you could say that," Allen replied nervously.  
  
"Oh I forgot! Darien's present! I'll be back. I'm going to deliver mine before meatball brain has a chance to get to him first!"  
  
"You got him a present?!" Allen said.  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Well," started Allen. "I got one for Serena as well!"  
  
"Si what!" Ann said. I'm not jealous!  
  
"Well neither am I!" Allen replied as he went back to the kitchen to do a quick wrap job on Math Blaster.  
  
Ann hurried to Darien's apartment. Allen was not far behind. He was on his own way to Serena's. They both ran into Serena.  
  
"Outta the way Serena! I gotta give my present to Darien!"  
  
"Have a little Christmas spirit Ann and try not to be so rude!" Serena replied. She was carrying a package of her own. It was the same size as Ann's but it was sloppily wrapped.  
  
"I see you got your little brother to wrap it for you meatball head," Ann said.  
  
"No I did it myself!" Serena retorted.  
  
Allen spoke up. "This is for you Serena."  
  
For me?! Oh Allen!" Serena tore open the package revealing a copy of Math Blaster.  
  
"Oh she's gonna looove this! Hahaha!" Ann thought, barely able to hide her giggling.  
  
"Oh Allen! How did you know I was having trouble with math? And I love video games! This is si wicked cool!" Serena beamed. She then hugged him, causing him to turn a bright shade of red.  
  
Ann scoweled. "I'm going to give my present to Darien!  
  
"Wait for me! I'm going to give him my present first! Serena yelled after her.  
  
Allen decided to go home. He didn't want to get involved in one of their little cat fights.  
  
"I wonder where Noelle went?" Allen thought to himself as he headed home. "Oh well.... guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Noelle awoke on the floor of the food court surrounded by wrappers and litter.  
  
"Ugh..... that's the last time I try to eat a whole pepperoni pizza in five minutes! Ugh.... I think I'm locked in.... guess I'll just teleport out."  
  
She tried to get up and slipped on a slice of pizza, causing her to fall flat on her face.  
  
"Ow!" She yelled getting up again more carefull. She peeled a piece of pepperoni off her jolly red and white fur trimmed jacket and and teleported outside.  
  
A little girl on her way to her grandparents house saw her and pointed.  
  
"Look mommy! One of Santa's elves!"  
  
"Hey....," Noelle said to herself. I could make a living out of this. Hehehe... being a Cardian was going nowhere anyway."  
  
Ann was pounding on Darien's door. "Darien! It's Ann! "As if Ann!" I'm first! He's like totally my boyfriend!" Serena yelled.  
  
The girls were pushing and shoving each other when Darien opened the door.  
  
"Darien!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well this is a surprise. It is kinda early. Come in"  
  
"I got you a present!" Ann said. It's the best present ever!  
  
"As if! My present is like totally better! Open mine first Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Now girls, don't fight!" Darien said. "I'll open them both at the same time." Darien tore a little paper off each one until he had unwrapped them both. He opened the boxes and took out his presents.  
  
"Oh.... girls..you really shouldn't have..."  
  
He held up two matching green polo shirts with bright red stripes. The colors were so loud it hurt his eyes. But he didn't want to hurt their feelings so he smiled widely and thanked them again.  
  
"Mine's better!" Ann said.  
  
"Is not! yelled Serena. "Mine is way better!"  
  
"Ann, Serena.... please. They are both nice and I'm glad you got them for me."  
  
He then took two gifts out from under his tree. "Here you go," he said. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Allen sat on the couch waiting for Ann. He thought about how she had decorated the Doom Tree. He opened the door and looked at it. It did look nice. It was certainly the biggest Christmas tree tree on the block. That was for sure. He was so occupied with staring at it that he didn't hear Ann come in.  
  
"Hey Allen, admireing our tree? I think it's the best Christmas tree there is. Darien gave me this. It's for both of us. Let's open it.  
  
Tearing off the paper r evealed a box of chocolates.  
  
"Mmm... I always wanted to try chocolates Allen! Let's eat 'em under our tree!"  
  
And they sat under the Doom tree eating chocolates and muffins and cookies with cocoa. They felt quite happy.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ann," Said Allen.  
  
"Merry Christmas Allen," she replied resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Fin 


End file.
